Pavanne
The United Kingdom of Pavanne is a constitutional monarchy operated with a two-chamber Parliament with the House of Lords and the House of Commons and a Royal Magistrate serving as a Supreme Court. After the death of King Carl I, Crown Prince Michael I ascended to the throne as King Michael I. His partner, Tyler became Prince Consort Tyler. Even though the nation's Constitution gives the Crown broad powers of issuing decrees (called Royal Pronouncements), since King Michael I ascended to the throne, he only issued one such Royal Pronouncement. He announced that the United Kingdom would join the Orange Team despite fierce opposition by the House of Lords. He nearly issued a second Royal Pronouncement but the House of Lords narrowly passed a measure allowing same-sex marriages in Pavanne. History Establishment and defence of a new colony The United Kingdom of Pavanne came about as an indirect consequence of the defeat of the Spanish Armada in 1588. Among the terms of the treaty that ended the war, Spain was forced to allow England to establish a colony near its mainland to serve as a buffer state between the two nations. The treaty also stipulated that the colony could not be attacked for 100 years after its founding and gave Pavanne a chance to grow without Spanish interference for that period of time. However, a mere 30 years later, the king of Portugal had designs on capturing the island for himself and sent 10,000 soldiers to seize the colony. The colony fought two battles, the Battle of Conway and the Battle of Agincort, losing both, before General Alexander Martin adopted more guerilla-like tactics with a disparity in force between the Portugese and the Pavanne colonists. The English sent troops and ships to attack Portugal and defend the colony, and at the Battle of Bristol, just 10 kilometres from the colonial capital Bethesda, the Portugese were turned back in brutal fighting that took the lives of 1,520 Portugese soldiers to 420 British and Pavannian troops. Colonial governor Mark Tanguay was killed in the action and when Portugal surrendered, Martin was named colonial governor. After the 100-year treaty stipulation expired, Spain attacked Pavanne, but an increased contingent of Redcoats and green coated Pavannians turned back the Spaniards at the Battle of Martinsburg. The Pavannians hurriedly assembled a small navy including eight sloops and two frigates of 26 guns and sent them on sorties against Spanish shipping. When the Royal Navy confronted the Spanish fleet near the border between Portugal and Spain and dealt the Spaniards a crushing defeat, Spain was forced to give up its claim on Pavanne. Pavanne granted its independence In 1784, after the American colonies successfully won their independence from the British Empire, the Pavannians demanded independence as well and with the British war-weary from fighting the likes of France, Spain, and the Netherlands in a massive war, the Empire granted Pavanne its independence in 1785. Pavanne started out as a democratic government based on the model adopted by the American Articles of Confederation, but quickly realised that a strong central government was required for Pavanne to survive as a nation. Unlike the new United States of America, Pavanne elected to go back to a monarchy but with a caveat. The monarchy would have limited powers, even more limited than the United Kingdom now has. The exact form would escape the Pavannians for years until the United States ratified the Constitution in 1791. Taking lessons from that document, Pavanne ratified its own Constitution in 1798. Napoleonic Wars When Napoleon seized power in France, Pavanne declared neutrality when he began to court Spain and aim to establish an empire. However, the French ignored Pavanne’s neutrality and crossed into southern Pavanne in April 1805. Two days of determined fighting forced the French to alter their marching routes away from Pavanne, but Napoleon began planning an invasion with the intent to subjugate the Pavannian people. However, the Battle of Trafalgar halted those plans and sorties by the nascent Pavannian navy against French shipping weakened an already exhausted war effort. Pavanne offered to negotiate between the United States and Great Britain over the English practice of impressing American sailors, but the British refused to negotiate. With the Royal Navy blockading much of Europe and having a small station in North America, the Pavannians sent a squadron of frigates and sloops to Bristol. The action eventually led the British to declare war in 1809, three years before the Americans did the same. The war lasted a full eight years before the Treaty of Austria restored the status quo ante bellum. While the treaty changed nothing related to the causes of the war, the ensuing resentment between the countries ran unabated until the Praetonian Dynasty assumed the throne in the British Empire. Today The United Kingdom fought its first war against BASE USA when that country declared war citing "religious differences." After two battles, both won by the defending Pavannians, BASE USA sued for peace as total fatalities numbered 49 for their attacking forces against 28 Pavannian deaths. The two countries are currently in a cease fire though they have yet to negotiate an official end to the war. Category:Nations